mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Chilly Waters
Chilly Waters is a board map that appears in Mario Party 3. Board Description Chilly Waters is a snow-themed board that is filled with Mr. Blizzards and Penguins. The board contains houses and shops that are scattered around the board. At the top of the board, there are ice mountains that are shaped like Freezies. One main feature of this board is the giant frozen lake at the center of it. When a character comes across the junction in the middle of the lake, they will have an option of choosing three different paths. In order to access one of these paths, they must successfully run across the frozen arrow. If they slip while trying to run up the path, then they will not be able to move. The frozen lake will also crack if two or more characters is standing on it. There is also a giant Mr. Blizzard at the top of the board. If a character approaches him, they will be asked if they wanted a giant snowball to be thrown. The happening spaces scattered around the board will initiate the giant Mr. Blizzard to throw the giant snowball. The characters will then engage in a round of Action Time, where they must jump over the giant snowball using the A button. If they fail to jump over the snowball, they will be chased to the right hand side of the board. Notable Characters and Events * Giant Mr. Blizzard - At the top of the board, a giant Mr. Blizzard can be seen sleeping. If a character approaches Mr. Blizzard, they will be asked if they want him to throw a giant snowball on the board for a five coin fee. If the player accepts the fee, then Mr. Blizzard will throw the giant snowball, in which the characters must jump over using the A button, or else they will be chased to the right hand side of the board. * Frozen Lake - In the center of the board, there is a giant frozen lake that leads to three different directions. Each of the three paths that the player can choose contains an arrow in front of it. When a character chooses one of the paths, they will be required to run across the arrow pointing towards that direction. If a character slips while trying to run up the path, then they will no longer be able to move. The frozen lake will crack if two or more characters reside on it, sending the characters to the bottom of the board. ? Spaces * Giant Snowball - When a character lands on one of the happening spaces at the top of the board, the giant Mr. Blizzard will throw a snowball that follows along the path at the top of the board. If a character is in the path of the snowball, then they must jump over it using the A button. If they fail to jump over it, then the giant snowball will chase them to the left and bottom of the board. This may cause them to miss notable events like Boo and the Star. On rare occasions, the giant Mr. Blizzard will be asleep, and won't throw the snowball at all. de:Eisige Ebenen fr:Eaux Glagla Category:Boards in Mario Party 3 Category:Winter-themed